


动心

by Totsuki



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, 破镜重圆梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totsuki/pseuds/Totsuki





	动心

“分手吧。”  
罗看着靠在床边的男人，一脸怔忪。那双如墨的眸子平静淡然，好像在说平常的事一般。  
他攥紧拳头，又缓缓松开，深呼吸了几次，这才开口道：“好。”说完之后，房间陷入一阵沉默，最后索隆缓缓起身换衣服，将房间钥匙放在床头柜上，深深地看了几眼罗，然后决绝地离开。  
房间里就只剩罗一人，他再也没绷住，疲惫地趴在床上，心里一片苦涩。他跟索隆在一起两年了，说是恋人，倒不如说他们更像是床伴关系。几乎每次见面，都在酒店里度过。他有时候在怀疑，索隆到底是迷恋自己这个人，还是仅仅喜欢他的肉体。每一次示好，他都视而不见。他就像被铜墙铁壁包围着，任他用什么方法，都没办法敲开他的心防，真正进入他的世界。  
罗清楚知道，总有一天这个男人会绝情地提出分手。只是没想到这么快这么突然，而且让他心寒的是，索隆竟然连一个表情都吝啬给他，分手提的如此平淡。  
等罗回过神来的时候，草帽一伙儿早就离开这个地方，往下一个岛而去了。他连反悔的机会都没有，只能失魂落魄地跟着船员往下一个目标航行。  
在海上的日子总是枯燥乏味的。他喜静，平时就不爱掺合到船员之间的打笑中，在分手之后更把自己关在房间里，不是躺在床上看着天花板发呆，就是苦读医书，希望转移注意力。可是，那一行行的铅字他没看进去多少，脑海里都是索隆。  
他是什么时候开始注意索隆的呢？一开始因为和草帽当家的合作，他开始接触草帽一伙。他以为索隆就是个神经大条的路痴，除了打架之外什么都不会的小单纯。但相处下来才发现，他并不如自己想象中的粗线条，他的感觉敏锐，甚至有时候还能在重要时刻化险为夷。他默默地在背后支撑着草帽一伙，是令众人安心的存在。  
那天晚上他们两伙人聚在一起大吃大喝，兴致高昂时，乔巴跟弗兰奇还用木筷子撑着鼻子跳舞。他坐在边缘处，身边就是索隆。或许是月色太好，又或许是酒劲上头，他偏头仔细端详着旁边的人，第一次发现索隆的模样长得如此对他胃口，麦色的皮肤，棱角分明的轮廓，甚至左眼处的疤痕也觉得性感至极。索隆就像是个矛盾的集合体，明明整个人都散发着属于男人的荷尔蒙气息，但在某个瞬间，某个小动作透露着若有若无的性感。奇怪的感觉从他心中隐秘处萌发，以迅雷不及掩耳之势席卷而来，直接绞碎了他一直自傲的冷静。  
在篝火的映照之下，索隆整个人蒙上了一层柔和的色彩，连嘴角的弧度也变得柔和，他一手拿着啤酒，一手抓着肉大口大口地吃，时不时为中间的表演喝彩。  
“索隆当家的。”罗凑过去搂住索隆的肩，在他耳边低声喊他。  
索隆肩膀一僵，有些晃神。耳垂酥酥麻麻，喝过酒的嗓音添上一丝沙哑，有如羽毛拂过心脏。周遭的气氛变得有点暧昧。他没有转过头去看他，仍盯住乔巴他们，但注意力已经被身边人吸引。  
没有人注意到这个角落异样的氛围。  
“我才发现索隆当家的......”索隆感觉到对方的视线从他的脸上慢慢往下滑，热烈又露骨，带着成年人隐秘的欲望，“长得这么好看。”罗说完，轻笑一声，鼻息的温热勾得索隆心痒痒。  
“你醉了。”索隆斜眼瞥着罗，淡淡说道。  
罗嘴角弯弯，松开索隆，一个“大”字瘫倒在地。今夜夜色很美，圆盘高挂，满天繁星。偶尔还能听到海浪拍岸的声音。他好像从来没有这样醉过，也没有这样清醒过。  
他听到自己跟索隆说：“索隆当家的，你愿意跟我共度一个迷人的夜晚吗？”  
他们的第一次就在索隆的房间里。  
月色朦胧，光透过缝隙照进来。房间昏暗，充斥着浓郁的情欲气息。衣物随意地搭在床脚，一声声的呻吟喘息缠绵悱恻，肉体撞击的激烈让人脸红耳赤。  
罗的手指从索隆汗津津的腹肌流连了一会儿，终是不舍地离开，寻到他紧拽着床单的手，覆在其上。他俯身吻住索隆的唇，往里一顶，两人同时冲上天堂。  
门外伙伴们的笑声仍然欢乐，罗和索隆挤在一张单人床上，轻喘着气。心底莫名生出一种偷情的错觉，意外刺激。  
那天之后，罗找理由跟草帽一伙赖在一起，每天黏在索隆身旁，若不是顾忌旁人，早就想把他扛回房间抱抱亲亲。  
“索隆当家的，我们交往吧。”在一晚做爱过后，罗跟索隆肩并肩地躺着。他盯着酒店的天花板，眼睛瞪得有点发疼。他的手只要一勾，便能牵住索隆的手，可他不敢。  
索隆的呼吸绵长，似是睡着了。  
罗等了很久，都没有等到他想要的答案。他心里暗叹了口气，眨一眨发酸的眼睛，撑起身扭头过去看索隆。  
心脏突然一窒，索隆平淡的瞳眸中映射着他的身影。他正静静地看着自己。  
他慢慢地咽了咽口水，故作镇静问：“你还没睡？”  
“嗯。”索隆回他。  
“所以你刚才听到我说话了？”罗继续问。  
“嗯。”依然平静。  
“所以？”罗觉得心脏都悬在喉咙处了。留给他的时间已经不多，在到达下一个目的地之后就要挥手告别草帽一伙。在这之前，他想确定两人的关系。  
索隆端详了他半晌，忽然伸手一推，将罗反压在身下，捏着他的下巴含住嘴唇。他的吻技拙劣，像头猛兽横冲直撞，牙齿碰在一起，磕得发疼。  
最后他松开了罗，侧倒在床上呼呼大睡。  
罗舔了舔有点发疼的嘴唇，无声地笑起来。  
一吻定情。  
分别的那天，罗把索隆拉到无人处狠狠地亲了一顿，动了动嘴皮，满腔的话语到了嘴边还是没说出口，两人干瞪眼了好久，最后被路飞的大嗓门打破。索隆率先往外走，高抬手向他挥了挥。  
“别忘了我这个男朋友啊。”罗愣愣地看着他的背影，小声呢喃。  
交往了两年，但真正相处下来的时间不到两个月。两人见面总会找个酒馆喝酒聊天，然后上床。  
一般情侣都是这样的相处模式吗？  
罗没有谈过恋爱，只在船员的讨论中东拼西凑出热恋情侣之间的互动表现，他们竟然完全不重合。一盘冷水从头淋下，浑身冰寒。天不怕地不怕的死亡医生在此刻惶惶不安，想起每次见面索隆冷淡的神情，想起两人之间从来没有过的甜言蜜语，想起两人甚至都没有互相表白。  
他们算情侣吗？  
索隆喜欢他吗？  
他是一厢情愿吗？  
各种繁杂的想法涌进脑袋，罗一夜无眠。  
再次见到索隆的时候，他正坐在酒馆的角落，桌面放着杯鸡尾酒。他大步走过去，想一把将索隆搂进怀中，但看到他一脸平淡的样子，又按捺住自己的想法坐在他面前：“索隆。”  
索隆挑挑眉，托着头懒洋洋地跟他打招呼：“来了啊。”  
“嗯……”罗才看到桌上的鸡尾酒，在壁灯的照射下，猩红色的液体格外妖艳，杯沿处还点缀着一颗樱桃，“你不是不喜欢鸡尾酒吗？”  
索隆打了个哈欠，随意道：“有人送的，不喝白不喝。”  
罗的脸色有些难看，他盯着索隆，桌下的手缓缓握紧。有人请喝酒代表什么意思，他不会不知道。所以，上床的人是谁，并不重要是吗。自己不过是床伴吗……  
那一晚，索隆被他折腾得特别狠，身上满布红痕，好几天不消。两人冷战到分别的时候仍未和解，连招呼都没打，又各自踏上旅程。  
罗躺在床上，一直懊悔。只要碰到有关索隆的事情，他就无法冷静看待，又变成小时候那个无脑的小屁孩。这么多年来，他一直孤独，心头早已杂草丛生，满目荒凉，却没有想到多年以后会有一个人的存在占据了他整个世界。  
爱情是种玄学。  
对一个人心动不需要任何理由，或是某个回眸对视的瞬间，或是并肩作战时的默契，或是酒意熏人时的冲动。恍然回神时，罗发现那个人的背影早已在自己的世界里扎根，再也无法抹去。  
可是，索隆又是怎么想的呢？  
罗苦笑，他看起来一点都不在乎这段关系。只有自己，小心翼翼地讨好他，将这段关系视若珍宝。  
那次冷战的最后，他还是率先服软，向索隆道歉。  
好像就是从这次冷战开始，他们的关系就变得越来越尴尬，两人仿佛有重重隔阂，他猜不着也摸不透索隆的心思。明明就在眼前的人，但总觉得有层面纱遮掩，连眉眼都变得朦胧。  
本来两人都不是多话的人，逐渐地，就只能坐在一起沉默喝酒。  
罗已经预想到分手的那一天，却没有想过是如此突然。反应过来时，就已经在漫无边际的海上航行了一周。  
他将医书重重一合，捏捏鼻梁，想出去透透气。刚开门，就见到众船员忐忑地站在门口，一脸不安。被迫站在最前方的贝波更是冷汗直冒，他小声地试探道：“船长，你......还好吗？”自从跟草帽一伙分别之后，他们家的船长就一直把自己关在房里。只要靠近一步，就感受到空气中恐怖的冷意，吓得船员们都不敢大声说话。  
罗愣了一下：“啊......我没事，该做什么就做什么去吧。”看着眼前的伙伴松了口气的样子，他后知后觉地意识到，索隆不过是个过客，曾经是他深爱的人，可他的人生不止有他，还有一帮跟他出生入死的伙伴。  
或许索隆看得比他清楚，所以及早做出了选择。  
罗苦涩地抿抿唇，原来自己是他连纠结都算不上就能抛弃的人。  
分手之后的第一次见面，没有罗想象中的尴尬。索隆如往常一般笑着跟他打招呼：“哟，特拉男。”他心中一紧，也如平常一般挥了挥手中的剑当作回应，眼神对碰了一瞬，随即错开。  
还是不一样了。  
至少他不敢再自然地跟在索隆身后，或者熟稔地凑过去搭讪。  
围在一起吃饭的时候，他们俩有意无意地坐得离对方远远的地方，但抬头时却发现，对方就在眼前。眼神刚一碰上，又默契地移开。  
罗时不时地跟路飞聊上几句，又转头跟自己的船员聊天，一顿饭下来就忙着说话，也没吃几口饭。他只能用这种方式来分散自己的注意力，不去看索隆。  
他会适应的。罗在心底默默说道。  
“罗，等一下。”好不容易熬过了聚会，罗正准备离开时，山治扔过来一份便当，“今晚没吃上什么东西吧，那帮大胃王真是的！这个便当拿回去吃吧。”  
罗有些意外地看着手中的便当，点点头：“谢谢山治当家的。”  
他整晚都绷紧了神经，终于放松下来就发现自己饥肠辘辘，山治的便当很及时，还是他最爱的饭团。  
狼吞虎咽吃完之后，罗才发现盒底下藏着张纸，是山治的留言：“便当是绿藻头让我做的，要说感谢的话就跟他说吧。”字迹工整漂亮，一字一句都戳在他心头上，眼眶发疼。  
这是什么意思？藕断丝连？  
罗一阵胸闷，他到底算是索隆的什么人？明明说了分手还要多情地来关心他？耍他玩吗？  
又是一个不眠夜。  
罗想了很多，又一一否定了所有的可能性。在翻来覆去到晨曦初起的时候，终于迷迷糊糊地睡着了。迷梦纷杂，他好像堕入一个又一个梦魇，都是过去的事，他见到了珂拉松，甚至见到了自己的父母。光照在他们身上，有种温暖的味道，他们微笑着看他，嘴巴一张一合，似是叮嘱他些什么，可来不及分辨就转瞬即逝。  
只剩黑暗。  
他漫无目的地在黑暗中徘徊，连感觉都变得混沌。直至前方出现一丝光亮，还有背光的人影。他腰背直挺，腰间别着三把剑，手随意搭在其上。虽看不清他的模样，可只用一眼，罗心跳漏了一拍。  
他跌跌撞撞地向着光跑去，伸出手将那人拥进怀里，紧紧圈住，仿佛要将他揉进自己的骨肉之中。  
啊，好像想起来了。  
他对索隆动心的原因。  
那是无数个日常里，一起共度的时光。他明明是个路痴而不自知，经常惹他跳脚吐槽；在紧急关头能够果断拔刀挡在前面，放心地把后背交给自己；在噩梦惊醒时常能看见他默默守在自己身旁，眼中压抑着担忧；还有一起大口喝酒一口吃肉的欢乐日常......  
一点一滴地积聚起来，当他明白过来时，早已深入骨髓。他以为他能放得下，可他低估了索隆在自己心中的地位。  
他是自己踽踽独行多年后寻到的光。只要感受过光的温暖，又如何甘心屈身黑暗？  
罗一下子惊醒了。  
他呆坐起来，似乎在回神。房间没开灯，只有门缝处透着一丝光亮。罗盯着那处投射在地上的亮斑，许久之后吐了口浊气。他还是没办法放手。  
洗漱过后，他随便寻了个借口直接来到阳光号。见到索隆时，他刚锻炼完，身体周围还冒着热气，汗水沿着他肌肉的纹路留下，在灿烂的阳光下特别性感。罗的神色深沉，不着痕迹地移开视线，继续跟路飞聊天，余光却一直在注意着索隆的举动。  
他就靠在一旁，海风吹来，舒服地微眯着眼。  
罗的耐心渐渐耗尽，他随便打发了路飞，扣住索隆的手腕，将他拉到一边：“我有话跟你说。”  
索隆挠挠头，打了个哈欠：“什么？”  
那副毫不在意的嘴脸气得罗牙痒痒，只有自己被这段感情折磨得辗转难眠，而他还是该吃吃该睡睡，完全不被困扰的样子。  
“复合吧。”罗盯着索隆，低声说道。语气里都是不容拒绝的意味。  
索隆皱皱眉，问：“为什么？”  
“我后悔了。”  
“我不后悔。”  
两人直视着对方，仿佛迸裂出电光石火。罗的眼神无比阴沉，就像准备爆发的火山，怒火已经压抑到极限。他咬着牙问道：“为什么要分手？”  
“不为什么。”  
“为什么？”他在这个问题上执拗地像个孩子。  
索隆有些头疼，想将打好腹稿的理由搬出来，但话到嘴边硬生生地变成了：“我们迟早会成为敌人。”  
罗心底松了口气。不是因为不爱。  
“路飞想成为海贼王，你也想成为海贼王。但这条路注定白骨累累，甚至最初的盟友也会变成最后的敌人。”  
“哪怕身死，我也会挡在路飞面前为他开路，他是会成为海贼王的男人。我们终有一天会成为对手，我不想因为一点藕断丝连的关系影响我的判断，这样说你懂了吗？”  
“我不会让任何因素阻碍到草帽海贼团封王的路，哪怕我爱你也一样。”  
“大家都心知肚明，及早收手，还能止损。”  
索隆抱胸靠在船栏旁，眼神闪烁。  
可是，我已经收不了手了啊。罗伸手扶着索隆的后颈以吻封缄，任索隆如何挣扎都不为所动。  
“你觉得我会恩将仇报与你们为敌？嗯？”良久之后，罗松开了索隆，抵着他的额头低声反问，“海贼王于我而言，不过是个虚名罢了，我所要的只是复仇。”  
“索隆当家的，看来你还不够了解我啊？”  
两人的呼吸纠缠在一起，眼里皆是对方的模样。罗的心头狂跳，但仍假装淡定：“我刚才好像听到你说你爱我？”  
“我爱你。”索隆直视着罗的眼睛，直白又坦率。  
这是第一次，两人互诉衷肠。明明已经交往了两年，但此刻罗才有种尘埃落定的踏实感。他亲了下索隆的嘴角，眼睛弯弯：“我爱你。”  
“所以我们复合吧。”


End file.
